


Sẻ nhỏ

by GreenOctopus



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenOctopus/pseuds/GreenOctopus
Summary: Đây là những mẫu truyện ngắn ngắn giữa Jack và những người đã dính thính của gã và tui chưa biết trước là có cuộc tình tay ba, bốn gì ở đây hay không nghen ;)))
Relationships: Armando Salazar/Jack Sparrow, Cutler Beckett/Jack Sparrow, James Norrington/Jack Sparrow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. [Salack] Hương vị

**Author's Note:**

> Đây là những mẫu truyện ngắn ngắn giữa Jack và những người đã dính thính của gã và tui chưa biết trước là có cuộc tình tay ba, bốn gì ở đây hay không nghen ;)))

"Jack... Jack Sparrow, where are you? I've been waiting for so long, hah. Where are you, little Sparrow?" Hắn dáo dác nhìn xung quanh rồi tiếp tục nói: "My little bird, I know you here. Hmm, I miss you so much, don't try to escape from me." Nói rồi hắn liếm môi mình, sự thèm khát mãnh liệt thể hiện rõ ràng qua từng cử chỉ cùng ánh mắt như thú dữ chực chờ nuốt gọn con mồi. 

Dù cơ hội thành công gần như bằng không cùng với cái số con rệp nhưng Jack vẫn hi vọng. Thế nhưng ông trời vẫn quất cái sự thật phũ phàng vào mặt gã và dùng mông nghĩ thì trên một con tàu toàn là ma, hơi thở của con người hiển nhiên là rõ mồn một rồi. Hơn nữa chỉ mình gã là con người, đúng là chạy đằng trời. Jack còn đang muốn chửi bản thân thì giọng nói kia lại vang lên: "The truth is I’m not a patient man so hurry up or I'm gonna fuck you right here, then my subordinates will see how lewd are you."

Gã nghe xong thì tức muốn nổ phổi, đứng dậy để chửi người thì tên đó lướt đến trước mặt rồi nắm lấy cằm gã. Jack giật mình nên giọng nói phát ra có chút run: "Ng— ngươi, con mẹ nó..." Salazar nhếch một bên mép rồi dần ép gã vào vách tường, tay còn lại của hắn không yên phận chút nào mà kéo sát hông gã vào. Đôi mắt đó chiếu thẳng vào mắt gã, ý tứ không hề che giấu, Jack muốn quay mặt đi cũng không được.  
Có vẻ hành động này làm hắn khó chịu nên đôi lông mày nhíu lại, âm thanh mang theo vài phần bực bội:  
\- Em vừa mới nói gì? Nói lại lần nữa xem nào.

\- Không, không có gì hết!

\- Thế à? Còn tâm trí ta bao năm nay đều tưởng đến việc đâm sâu vào em, làm chú sẻ nhỏ quên mất đường về. 

\- Ngươi, ngươi...

\- Ta thế nào? 

Jack câm nín trừng mắt nhìn gã, không biết nói gì mới phải. Hắn nhếch môi cười, nhích lông mày lên một cách thích thú rồi ghé sát vào tai gã: "Giờ về phòng nào. Hmm, đứng yên đó..." Jack không ngờ tên này vừa nói xong đã nghiêng người, đút cmn cái đầu nhà hắn vào cổ gã và còn vừa hít hà vừa sờ soạng nữa chớ. Đúng là tên biến thái chết dẫm, thật là tởm chết được, các cô em của ta. Tiếng ai oán của chim sẻ chỉ có thể giấu trong lòng mà phát tiết.

Bản năng trỗi dậy, Salazar như cuốn theo nó: Cái cổ mảnh khảnh ấy cùng với hương vị chỉ thuộc về con người thật mê người làm sao, chỉ cần đưa tay lên bóp chặt một cái thì thân thể này liền mất hết sinh khí. Bàn tay buông khỏi cắm gã liền từ từ lướt xuống cổ người nọ, bàn tay mát lạnh như có như không áp lên rồi đột nhiên siết chặt lại. Jack giật mình sợ hãi, liền rủa người 7749 lần. Tên điên này, thế nào lại đi bóp cổ ông, mình có làm gì hắn đâu. Chết tiệt, khó thở quá! Gã không chịu nổi mà há lớn miệng, lời ra đến nơi liền nghẹn ngay cuống họng. Salazar không nghe thấy mà chỉ chăm chú vào cổ gã, đến khi tiếng thở dốc nhỏ dần thì hắn mới chậm rãi buông tay ra. Cực hạn đã tới, đôi mắt không chịu không chế mà nhắm lại thì đột nhiên bả vai nhói lên, ý thức liền bị người kéo lại.

Salazar vui vẻ thưởng thức tiếng thở dốc nặng nề bên tai, hai tay chạy khắp thân thể nhằm khơi gợi dục vọng của người kia. Hắn nghĩ: Đúng vậy, chỉ có mình ta mới được làm sẻ nhỏ trải qua những cảm xúc này, không ai đủ tư cách mà đến gần hắn. Gã vừa mới trải qua cảm giác sắp bước xuống địa ngục thì giờ lại bị thứ xúc cảm hoàn toàn trái ngược xuất hiện, Jack thật sự muốn nổ não rồi. 

Cả thân thể xụi lơ mặc người định đoạt, gã ráng giữ thẳng đầu mình nhưng giờ phút này nó không chịu sai khiến mà gục xuống bờ vai kia. Tiếng thở dốc nhuốm mùi vị tình dục, không khí dường như nóng lên, xua đi cái căng thẳng mới vừa chiếm đóng căn phòng. Cuối cùng sự hành hạ cũng kết thúc, Salazar liền bế người đem về phòng và cơn kịch liệt qua đi thì hai mắt gã không chịu nổi mà dần khép lại. 

Jack thẳng cẳng ngủ một giấc tới tận sáng, đương nhiên không hề biết rằng Salazar đã ôm gã cả một đêm. Bọn thuộc hạ nhận ra rằng có gì đó kì lạ đang diễn ra, chỉ là không biết nó xuất phát từ đâu. Nếu có nghi ngờ đấy là từ vị thuyền trưởng vĩ đại thì bọn chúng cũng không có gan để đi bàn luận, chả ai lại muốn chết một cách nhảm nhí đâu.


	2. [Salack] Mê đắm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chương này vẫn dành cho Salack nghen, giờ thì tui hông nói nhiều nữa. ^0^

Tuy khuôn mặt em nhiều hơn những dấu vết của thời gian, chất giọng trong trẻo ấy giờ cũng hóa âm thanh trầm khàn, mê hoặc người nhưng cho đến bây giờ, trông em chẳng thay đổi là bao. Vẫn dáng người làm ta lầm tưởng chỉ cần một tay là chộp tới nhưng với sự láu cá và tinh ranh của mình, em đã làm ta mắc phải sai lầm lớn để rồi bản thân bị nhốt ở vùng tam giác quỷ này. Năm tháng trôi qua, cơn thịnh nộ của ta không còn là núi lửa trực tiếp phun trào nữa mà nó dần hóa thành những đợt sóng ngầm dưới lòng đại dương sâu thẳm trực chờ thời cơ để san bằng hết thảy.

Khi chiếc la bàn báo hiệu cũng là lúc xiềng xích vỡ ra, giải thoát con quái thú không ngừng kêu gào giam cầm Jack Sparrow và rồi cảm giác khao khát cháy bỏng ấy sẽ nuốt trọn lấy em. Và buồn cười làm sao khi sẻ nhỏ lại chỉ vì một chai Rum mà đổi đi thứ quý giá của mình nhưng nhờ vậy mà ta mới bắt được em. Khuôn mặt, giọng điệu, thân thể, linh hồn này, tất thảy đều phải trả giá cho cái ngày định mệnh ấy. Hãy chuẩn bị đón nhận đi, Jack Sparrow. 

Cảm giác nóng bỏng tràn ngập khắp gian phòng, da thịt kề sát nhau, tiếng thở dốc vang vọng bên tai tựa tiếng hót của sơn ca. Nhìn người bên dưới vì mình mà cầu xin, chiếc miệng nhỏ nhắn khép mở liên tục, ánh mắt ngập nước làm bay biến đi sự ngả ngớn và tinh ranh trên khuôn mặt ấy. Và những đường cong tuyệt đẹp ấy không ngừng làm Salazar đắm say, yết hầu lên xuống không ngừng rồi lồng ngực gã phập phồng theo từng nhịp đẩy đưa mà hắn tạo nên. 

Khi Jack chìm sâu vào giấc ngủ, chợt hôm nay hắn mới để ý kĩ đến những vết sẹo chằn chịt trải dài khắp người gã và rồi hắn chú ý đến hình xăm trên cánh tay phải của gã. Chú sẻ sải rộng đôi cánh mình tung bay trong làn gió biển hòa cùng ấm áp của ánh dương nơi chân trời và vết sẹo chữ P bên dưới cũng nổi bật không kém. Salazar đưa tay xoa nhẹ lên vết sẹo, đây chẳng phải vết sẹo để đánh dấu những tên cướp biển còn gì, dù rằng nó rất hợp với em ấy nhưng hắn chẳng lấy làm vui vẻ một chút nào. 

Trong lúc Jack ngủ, gã không ngờ rằng bản thân đang chuẩn bị nghênh đón cơn bão mà bản thân chẳng thể nào thoát thân dễ dàng như những lần trước. Dưới ánh mắt như thiếu như đốt, cuối cùng gã tỉnh dậy sớm hơn mọi khi. Jack nghĩ: Quái, nơi này lạnh như thế lấy đâu ra— à, lại gì nữa đây. Gã đối mắt với người kia, ánh mắt nghi hoặc hoặc rồi nhún vai thế nhưng Salazar chẳng nói chẳng rằng mà mặt mày càng thêm tức tối. Gã chưa kịp than phiền thì người kia quẳng cho gã chút đồ ăn rồi bắt Jack làm việc quần quật suốt cả ngày. Cái đậu xanh rau má, ăn uống no say rồi quay qua khó chịu với mình, chẳng những không được một chút xíu Rum nào trong mấy ngày qua còn bị đè đầu cưỡi cổ như này. Sẻ nhỏ tức tối chỉ có thể rủa thầm tên kia trong lòng vì vậy hành động cùng lời nói trở nên lỗ mãng hơn mọi khi và vài tên thuyền viên không chịu được mà đè hắn ra. 

Tên cầm đầu to tiếng nói: “Ngươi đừng nghĩ có ngài ấy thì ta không dám làm gì ngươi, dù sao ngươi cũng—” Hắn bỗng nhiên nở nụ cười biến thái, ánh mắt như ngộ ra điều gì đấy “hóa ra ngươi cũng chỉ là một con điếm mà thôi, cái mùi nồng nặc như thế này. Không ngờ ngươi lại dùng chiêu trò rẻ tiền ấy để câu dẫn thuyền trưởng, ngài ấy chắc không ngại bọn ta nếm thử ngươi đâu nhỉ.” Cả đám nghe xong liền ăn ý mà xì xào, đồng thanh ủng hộ tên cầm đầu. 

Jack ngay lập tức đanh mặt lại, dùng hết sức cựa quậy để thoát khỏi tên đó dù gã biết rằng hành động của mình vô vọng đến nhường nào. Mặt hắn càng thêm thích thú, ghé sát tai gã thì thầm: “Cựa quậy vô ích— mà như vậy cũng được.” Hắn vừa dứt lời thì tất cả đều ùa lên như kiến, những bàn tay lạnh băng chạy dọc khắp người gã, Jack chửi càng lớn để át đi cái sợ hãi, nhục nhã đang dần chiếm sạch tâm trí gã và cũng như một lời kêu cứu tên Salazar thối. 

Gã thà rằng chết quách đi chứ còn gì nhục nhã hơn khi phản ứng lại những cái đụng chạm đầy kinh tởm. Gã nhắm mắt lại rồi cắn chặt hàm răng để kìm lại những tiếng thở dốc đáng khinh và bỗng nhiên có thứ gì đó thon dài mạnh mẽ trượt vào bên trong gã, một rồi hai rồi ba. Jack mở toang mắt ra, thân thể lặng đi còn lỗ tai thì chẳng thể nào nghe nổi một thứ gì nữa. Ngay cả khi Salazar xông tới trước mắt gã thì Jack vẫn đờ ra như một pho tượng, đôi mắt luôn ánh lên sự lém lỉnh giờ đây đã trở thành mảnh đất chết.

Salazar không thích ngươi khác đụng vào người của mình, dù là dưới bất cứ hình thức nào đều không thể nhận được sự khoan hồng từ hắn và hắn chắc rằng sẽ để bọn chúng được nếm mùi thế nào là cơn thịnh nộ của đồ tể vùng biển cả. 

Hắn không thích bộ dáng hiện tại của gã một chút nào, đương nhiên sẽ không có những lời an ủi ủy mị ở đây và Salazar biết chắc rằng chẳng mấy ai thích cảm giác bị thương hại đâu. Tốt nhất chẳng phải là xóa xạch những dấu vết dơ bẩn đi và lấp đầy tâm trí lẫn thể xác em ấy bằng chính hương vị của mình sao? Jack Sparrow chỉ có thể nghĩ đến một mình hắn mà thôi. 

Ý nghĩ vừa lóe lên, Salazar liền luồn tay vào lớp quần áo xộc xệch của người đối diện rồi di chuyển khắp nơi. Ngoại trừ có chút phản ứng thì cái vẻ mặt ấy vẫn ngây dại ra, thực sự là chọc giận hắn và vừa đúng lúc chữ P lọt vào tầm mắt hắn thì đám cháy như được người đổ thêm dầu. 

Hắn xoay người đi lấy con dao rồi bực bội lên tiếng: “Em thật chẳng khác nào một Siren luôn quyến rũ bất kể ai gặp phải em, những gì ta làm với em vẫn không đủ để những tên ngu ngốc kia tránh xa. Này là nên khen hay phạt đây, sẻ nhỏ của ta?” Hắn mở cửa rồi gọi Lesaro mang vài thứ tới và chỉ trong chốc lát thì có tiếng gõ cửa vang lên. Salazar để xô nước sạch sang một bên rồi quẳng chiếc khăn lên người Jack, yêu cầu gã đi lau sạch người còn hắn thì lấy rượu để khử trùng con dao vì sẻ nhỏ bị nhiễm trùng thì rất phiền phức. Hơn ai hết, hắn hiểu rõ sự tinh ranh của sẻ nhỏ nên em ấy chắc chắn sẽ nhân cơ hội tìm cách trốn thoát, hắn sẽ không để chuyện đó xảy ra.

Jack lướt mắt sang thì thấy hắn đang làm gì đó với con dao rồi chuyển tầm mắt đi, hiện tại gã quá mệt mỏi để quan sát tên ấy làm gì nhưng Jack không ngờ rằng con dao đó lại dành cho gã. Khi Jack đã xong xuôi thì Salazar hướng về gã cùng con dao và chiếc khăn trên tay, đôi mắt ấy rực lên sự chiếm hữu đến điên cuồng chiếu thẳng vào gã với nụ cười vặn vẹo làm Jack theo bản năng rùng mình rồi lùi bước về sau. 

Salazar càng thêm thích thú khi sẻ nhỏ khẽ run rẩy, hắn lướt nhanh đến phía trước rồi đẩy gã xuống giường. Nhìn sẻ nhỏ sững sờ chưa kịp định hình được điều gì thì hắn nhắm ngay cặp môi mê người mà tới  
Giờ phút này chẳng có một chút men rượu hay bất cứ thứ gì để xao nhãng gã, mồ hôi thì cứ thi nhau tuôn ra như suối và cái đau đớn cũng vì thế mà phóng đại gấp bội lần. Cho đến khi người kia tấm tắc khen ngợi tác phẩm của mình thì cảm giác nóng cháy trên vai dần rút lui và thay vào đó là cái mát lạnh làm gã thở ra một hơi đầy thỏa mãn. 

Hắn nhoài người lên rồi thì thầm vào tai gã: "Tuyệt vời, ngày mai em sẽ rất thích thành phẩm của ta cho xem và giờ thì bữa tiệc mới thực sự bắt đầu đấy." Salazar vẫn vậy, những động tác luôn làm gã ngập chìm trong ao hồ dục vọng nhưng hình như hôm nay hắn có phần thô bạo hơn mọi khi và Jack cũng thấy rằng bả vai gã được chăm sóc đặc biệt hơn mọi khi thì phải.  
Salazar không thể giấu được sự phấn khích khi vết tích hắn để lại trên bả vai sẻ nhỏ lại đẹp đẽ và quyến rũ đến kì lạ. Sự hưng phấn ấy được thể hiện rõ qua từng cú thúc hông và cách hắn không ngừng liếm mút tác phẩm của mình. Dưới sự tác động của vết thương cùng những động tác điên cuồng, Jack liền chìm vào giấc ngủ sau khi gã đến cao trào.


	3. [Jackett] Yếu điểm 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jackett là kết hợp giữa Jack và Beckett cho ai chưa rõ nghen, này tui tự đặt á ;)))
> 
> Ban đầu tính viết ngắn thôi và kết thúc trong 1 chương nhưng cuối cùng lại dài thòng luôn. 😂😂😂

Hắn giật mình tỉnh dậy, những tiếng khó nhọc bao trùm cả căn phòng và bên kia cửa sổ, đôi khi tiếng sấm sẽ gầm vang báo hiệu cho cơn mưa đang kéo đến. Beckett gác tay lên trán rồi cười nhạo bản thân, vì dù có thế nào thì hắn luôn nhớ đến những thứ tồi tệ trước đây để rồi chúng làm phiền giấc ngủ của mình.

Tham vọng, kiêu ngạo, tàn nhẫn. Đó chính là ta. Và đương nhiên cũng phải nhờ cái gia đình thân thương kia mà có được ta ngày hôm nay. Từ lúc có quyền lực trong tay, thay vì chịu đựng những lời khinh thường hay ánh mắt ghẻ lạnh, bọn họ đều phải quỳ xuống chân Cutler này và hướng về ta bằng nỗi khát khao và ghen tị đến tột cùng. Song, ta đã suýt quên cái cảm giác chết tiệt ấy, ánh mắt chế giễu và coi khinh đổ dồn lên người khi họ nghe về chiến công của ngươi. Ngu ngốc để ngươi dắt mũi, đây không chỉ là một sự sỉ nhục mà còn là công sức bấy lâu để giành lấy chỗ đứng trong giới quyền quý phút chốc đều bay biến hết và ngay cả cha cùng hai thằng anh ngu ngốc đều được dịp lên mặt rồi dè bỉu ta vì làm ô nhục dòng học Beckett. 

Buồn cười làm sao, ta đã quá tin tưởng ngươi dù rằng trí óc này vẫn luôn tồn tại cảm giác dè chừng nhưng cái con tim ngu ngốc này đã lấn át tất thảy. Được lắm, ngay cả Wicked Wench là một trong những con tàu ta coi trọng nhưng ta cũng chẳng tiếc gì vì nó đã tiếp tay cho loại cướp biển bẩn thỉu, ranh ma thì không còn tác dụng gì nữa. Một đuốc, hết thảy hóa thành tro tàn. Hãy chạy trốn đi, cơn thịnh nộ này ngươi sẽ không chịu nổi đâu, hãy dùng hết sức lực đi ngay khi còn có thể vì ta sẽ bắt được ngươi mà thôi, Jack Sparrow. 

Một thập kỉ qua đi, ta không ngừng cống hiến, ra tay sát phạt không ít cướp biển và quyết không thất bại một lần nào nữa và rồi cuối cùng cũng mang về cho mình tước vị lãnh chúa. Từ này ta sẽ là lãnh chúa Cutler Beckett và người đứng đầu của công ty Đông Ấn, không còn là một thằng nhóc yếu ớt nhà Beckett chỉ phụ thuộc vào dòng họ để gắng gượng sống qua ngày. Ta chính là lưới trời, dưới một người, trên vạn người và họ sẽ phải khắc ghi vào đầu rằng Cutler sẽ là người làm nên thế hệ này của dòng họ. 

Hắn lấy hai tay che khuất mặt rồi thở dài một hơi, tiếng thở dài nặng nề và mệt mỏi đến cùng cực chính là thứ mà hắn phải đối mặt gần như mỗi đêm. Có lẽ chỉ khi nào hắn đến với cõi chết thì lòng sẽ bình lặng hơn chăng? Mà có lẽ là không... vì hắn lúc nào chẳng có vướng bận trong lòng, quyền lực, địa vị, cướp biển, cái gia đình chết tiệt và còn cả ti tỉ thứ mà Cutler ắt hẳn sẽ chẳng muốn nhắc đến chứ nói gì là gọi tên. 

Mày yếu đuối đủ chưa, Cutler? Hắn xem thường cái phần yếu ớt trong mình và ước gì nó biến mất đi nhưng con người chẳng ai là hoàn hảo cả. Hắn biết chứ, hắn rõ chứ và sau bao lâu Becktt đã đúc kết được rằng hơn nhau là ở việc ta tạo nên một vẻ ngoài đẹp đẽ và quan trọng chính là sử dụng nó một cách thuần thục nhất. 

Chúng ta thường có xu hướng chối bỏ đi phần yếu ớt và cố gắng gồng mình rồi mắng chửi chính bản thân hay đi chế giễu người khác vì họ đã chấp nhận nó. Ta biết trốn tránh chẳng phải cách nhưng đối mặt cũng là chuyện không hề dễ dàng. Khi đã đối mặt với nó thì bước kế tiếp là ta phải thay đổi khuyết điểm ấy nhưng đôi khi ta chẳng thể nào thay đổi được nó thì đó là lúc ta cần phải học cách chấp nhận. Chấp nhận cần rất nhiều sự mạnh mẽ mà mấy ai có thể hiểu được, vì vậy đại đa số đều hiểu sai đi ý nghĩa của sự chấp nhận. 

Beckett tặc lưỡi khó chịu với tình trạng không mấy là sạch sẽ khi thân thể ướt đẫm làm đồ ngủ dính sát vào thân. Hắn hiện tại cần ở một mình nên dù có bất tiện thế nào thì hắn cũng chẳng kêu người hầu vì Beckett không ngu đến mức để lộ mặt yếu đuối của mình cho bất kì kẻ nào. Hắn nhắc nhở mình: Giai đoạn đó đã qua, sẽ không còn một ai có thể làm tổn thương ta nữa vì kể từ ngày hôm đó, ta thề sẽ trở thành một người bất khả chiến bại và chắc chắn rằng không để mình trở thành một Achilles. 

Tưởng chừng dòng nước đã gột rửa đi nhưng khi nhắm mặt lại thì những thứ đó vẫn tiếp tục xoay vòng với ý định phá hủy cái thành trì mà hắn đã cất công dựng nên bấy lâu. Beckett biết mình cần một cái gì đó để xao nhãng, ngoại trừ công việc thì không có gì lí tưởng hơn cả và chẳng biết qua bao lâu, hắn đã ngủ quên tự lúc nào.

Giọng nói ấm áp khẽ vang bên tai, bàn tay thon dài nhẹ nhàng vuốt tóc hắn, hơi ấm gần kề như thể xua đi cái mệt mỏi và uất ức trong lòng. Có gì đó vừa quen thuộc lại vừa xa lạ, ngước đầu lên để rồi nhận ra đã bao lâu rồi hắn chẳng thấy người ấy và khoảnh khắc đó tưởng chừng như ngừng trôi. Nụ cười duyên dáng được tô điểm bởi đôi mắt xanh màu cây lá như thể chứa đựng cả một khu rừng đầy sức sống vậy. Hắn không kiềm được mà rơi lệ, cuối cùng hắn cũng gặp lại mẹ mình, người duy nhất giúp hắn có sức mạnh và chỗ dựa để vượt qua chuỗi ngày ấy. Bà đưa bàn tay trái xuống để lau đi những giọt nước mắt của hắn và thì thầm rằng: "Trong mắt ta, con luôn là một chiến binh oai vệ và mạnh mẽ." 

Câu nói vừa dứt thì đột nhiên tiếng gõ cửa vang lên, đánh thức hắn dậy khỏi cơn mộng đẹp để trở về với thực tại, cũng như giọt nước mắt ấm nóng rơi lên tay áo rồi bốc hơi như thể chưa từng tồn tại. 

Vừa động nhẹ một chút thì hai cánh tay cùng chiếc cổ đều đồng loát réo ầm ĩ, hắn liền nhăn mặt rủa thầm sự ngu si của mình: "Chết tiệt!" Beckett mệt mỏi trả lời: "Ta cần yên tĩnh một chút, lát nữa ông lại kêu ta." Nói rồi hắn gục đầu xuống, đánh một tiếng thở dài rồi chầm chậm ngồi thẳng dậy để sắp xếp mớ tài liệu trên bàn. 

Dù sắc trời hôm này đẹp đẽ đến nhường nào cũng chẳng thể thay đổi được tâm trạng vô cùng tệ của hắn, kéo theo một phen cả đám thuộc hạ được dịp vô cùng khốn đốn. Có vẻ như ông trời đang cố tình làm khó khi hắn sực nhớ ra hôm nay là ngày phải về nhà để thăm bà ấy, hắn đôi lần muốn đem bà đi nơi khác nhưng dưới sức ép của gia đình và họ hàng nên đành từ bỏ. 

—————————

Beckett nhướng một bên mày nghi hoặc, không biết hai thằng anh lại tính làm trò gì, nhìn cái vẻ mặt như được mùa nên mong là thú vị hơn mọi năm. Đúng là làm hắn hơi bất ngờ thật, Jack Sparrow từ từ bước vào rồi nở một nụ cười tươi rói hướng về phía hắn. Một tràng mỉa mai khác lại bât đầu và sau một lúc bọn họ mới lộ ra mục đích thực sự, điều kiện trao đổi là Beckett sẽ có được Jack và đổi lại họ sẽ được hợp tác lâu dài với nhà Hiddleston. 

Beckett bình thản trả lời: "Một lời ấy đương nhiên không khó" Hắn dời tầm mắt về phía Jack, mặt nghiêng sang một bên với vẻ thách thức rồi tiếp tục nói: "—nhưng muốn có tiền mới giao người, phải xem lại ai mới là chủ trong ván cờ này." Cả hai đều biến sắc, sự khó ưa hiện rõ trên khuôn mặt nhưng đúng là họ chẳng làm gì được vì thực lực hắn ra sao, ai cũng đều rõ. Sau đó là một tràng im lặng đến kì lạ, Beckett thì vẫn chăm chú nhìn chim sẻ múa may còn hai người kia chỉ có thể hận đến tức chết.

Nhận thức là một chuyện nhưng sự bốc đồng của Michael - người anh ba luôn không làm mọi người thất vọng vì chỉ ít lâu sau thì hắn giở giọng hách dịch: "Người một nhà là phải giúp đỡ nhau, chẳng phải mẹ đã hay nói suốt sao. Ta còn nhớ lúc đó mẹ cưng chiều ngươi mà cứ nhắc nhở bọn ta suốt, đương nhiên lời dặn ấy muốn quên cũng không được." Michael thấy người kia chẳng hề phản ứng nên vô cùng tức tối và thế là được đà lấn tới mà mỉa mai cậu em trai bé bỏng của mình. 

Beckett hiển nhiên là mặc kệ còn ruồi vo ve bên lỗ tai nhưng tới khi thằng an— thằng ngu chết tiệt đụng tới mẹ thì hắn quay phắt qua, ánh mắt hình viên đạn xoáy thẳng vào tên đó. Michael dù hoảng sợ nhưng vẫn lắp bắp nói tiếp: "Ngươi đừng có mà... mẹ chẳng còn ở đây để bảo..." 

Hắn đột nhiên rút súng lên chỉa thẳng vào mặt tên kia, gằn giọng nói: "Một từ nữa thôi và ta sẽ cho ngươi biết thế nào là giấc ngủ ngàn thu." Không khí ngay lập tức liền nóng lên hơn bao giờ hết, tất cả chỉ còn lại tiếng hít thở và Jack rất biết thức thời mà lặng lẽ lùi ra xa ra để bảo toàn mạng sống. Chẳng biết đã qua bao lâu, cuối cùng tên anh cả lên tiếng đánh gãy sự im lặng đến khó thở:   
\- Dù sao đây chỉ là một cuộc trò chuyện nho nhỏ, súng hình như là không phù hợp với hình tượng bây giờ của cậu lắm.   
\- Đương nhiên, anh nên cẩn thận trông chừng cái miệng của hắn đi.   
\- Trước tiên cậu cứ buông súng cái đã.   
\- Lời đề nghị lúc này có thể nhưng tôi không thể can thiệp vào quyết định của nhà Hiddleston... tôi đi trước. 

Nói rồi hắn đứng dậy, xoay người về phía Jack rồi ngoắc tay kêu gã đi theo mình. Beckett đi ngang vườn hoa tràn ngập các loài hoa quý đua nhau khoe sắc trong ánh nắng, cuối cùng rẽ vào một góc khuất rồi dừng lại trước một ngôi mộ.Trong khi đó thì gã cố tình thả chậm bước chân lại để ngó nghiêng xung quanh, thầm tấm tắc khen ngợi khung cảnh tuyệt diệu trước mắt. Jack vừa tính mở miệng trêu chọc hắn thì thức thời khép miệng lại, tránh làm phiền người kia. Bóng lưng thẳng tắp mang theo kiêu ngạo giờ đây chỉ còn nỗi cô độc bao trùm, thu từng thứ một vào mắt để rồi không biết đã bao lâu trôi qua.

Cho đến khi Jack ý thức được thì sắc trời dần thay đổi, ánh chiều tà rực rỡ đến thế nhưng lại chẳng xua được một nỗi buồn không tên ấy, bất chợt một cơn gió thổi qua làm những hạt giống của bồ công ánh bay tán loạn trong không trung. Jack tròn mắt nhìn cảnh tượng trước mắt mình, xưa nay cảnh đẹp đương nhiên là gã thấy không ít nhưng lần này, chẳng phải những thứ cao siêu mà chỉ đơn giản... thế thôi. 

Nếu nói về Jack, gã cũng có tình nghĩa đấy nhưng vô tình mới là thứ không ít lần cứu lấy mạng sống gã vì vậy để chạm đến một thứ gần ngay trước mắt nhưng xa tận chân trời không hề dễ một chút nào. Tuy nhiên vào giờ phút này, bóng dáng, con người ấy cứ như hạt bồ công anh theo cơn gió bay đi để rồi tìm được vùng đất của mình và lặng lẽ đâm chồi trong lòng gã. Liệu rằng sẽ là một tai họa ngầm hay là mối duyên mà ông trời ban tặng? 


End file.
